rubangehkfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelie
Amelie was a former housemaid of Acotta, as well as the Lady's Maid of Vethenia Paralleo. She is also a former lover of Markeau. Basic Information Amelie grew up in a small village in southern Chailea with her mother and sister. Her father died when she was young, and her mother remarried in order to ensure the family's security. Amelie's stepfather sexually abused her, but her mother refused to believe it, as the family would not survive without him. So one night, Amelie defended herself with a knife and cut him. Her mother had the matter kept quiet, after which Amelie fled home. She eventually found work as a housemaid at Accotta and later became the lady's maid of Vethenia Paralleo, Baroness of Accotta, following her marriage to Markeau, and the dismissal of her previous one. Hearing of Markeau Amelie had begun working at Accotta when Markeau first bought the property. She had heard stories about him, though never actually interacted with him herself. She was present when Yvette was questioned about her feelings for Markeau. A Promotion Following Markeau's marriage, Amelie received news that she was being promoted, as the new Baroness had dismissed her previous lady's maid. She happily accepted her new role, finding a connection with Vethenia early on. However, as the months went on, Vethenia began to change, showing a more cruel side towards Amelie, eventually opening up to her about Markeau. Due to this newfound confidant, Veth often vented her feelings about Markeau to Amelie, creating conflicting feelings about her employer. Eventually, Veth claimed that Markeau was sleeping around on her, and asked Amelie to spy on him to see if she was correct. It was a request Amelie wished to refuse but followed through on out of fear of Veth. Interacting with Markeau Amelie often attempted to find the time to interact with Markeau, not wanting to be suspicious. She eventually got the opportunity, following an argument between him and Veth. Surprised to see her, Markeau questioned why she hadn't run off to Veth, to which she replied that he needed someone one to talk to as well. He offered her a drink and opened up about Veth to her. His words and feelings seemed genuine to her, only conflicting her feelings more on the subject. She continued to find herself in Markeau's company, even eventually opening up about herself to him, and over time, realized that she wanted to see him for herself, having developed feelings for him. She never told Veth about these feelings, nor the things Markeau told her, both out of fear, and also to not betray Markeau's trust. Ultimately, she chose him over Veth, and went to him to confess why she had been spending so much time with him. He wasn't surprised, however, and asked if she regretted it. She said yes and no; yes, because they had built their relationship on a lie, but no because she wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to get to know him otherwise. She then began to passionately kiss him, leading to them having sex. The following morning, Markeau convinced her to take a bath with him, which she did, completely lost to reality. Eventually, Veth walked in and found them together in the tub, as Amelie failed to attend to her that morning. Assuming Veth would have her dismissed, she later learned that day that Veth left Marotto. Since she never came back, Amelie continued her dalliance with Markeau, under the notion that he would divorce Vethenia and marry her. However, she was later proven wrong, when he left one day for Gartinople, never to return.